Welcome to the World of Pokemon
by goldenfox444
Summary: A place of wonder and amazement...at least it is now that creatures of all types and shapes and sizes now call the once normal earth their home. What could be possibly be in store for both sides in this massive AU of a world insert... well I can tell you this much it will go down in history as one of the most epic tales... now then future trainers... the World of Pokemon awaits...
**Goldenfox444: This is going to be a side project I'll be working on to try and get my grove back into writing after finally getting a new laptop after my old computer got the blue-screen of death, but onto my motivation for this story...well Pokemon has been around for 20 years, I remember I was nine years old when it finally came to the U.S. Now this story is not a traditional insert story, but a** **world insert!** **With real world consequences and real world rewards.**

 **I do not own Pokemon for they belong to Game Freak**

The world slept under the glow of the moon, but how could the whole world come to such a state? ….Well that can be very easy...for a supposed god…

 _Yes...yes this world would do just fine…._

A sole creature stood above well above the Earth, it's body was a pure white with a form nearly that of a stag and it also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

Suddenly it's body glowed with a warm golden color and within its mind's eye it gazed upon the world…

...it's many oceans, lakes, rivers, and streams…

...it's many fields, valleys and mountains…

...it's many jungles and forests…

...it's many villages, towns and cities filled with people of all capable of hate, sadness, and love…

 _Yes...I shall trust these beings with my children. May they overcome the challenges that will soon make their presence, and I offer my condolences for the trouble that will cause._

 _ **Welcome to the World of Pokemon**_

 _ **Beep~beep~beep~bee-**_

A large hand slammed onto the alarm clock, causing it to switch to the morning radio programme - _And I couldn't begin to tell you about the drive to work today Sherry, I swear I saw a full grown deer on the side of the road with a tree branch stuck in its antlers~ Wow Ben, well hopefully it will manage to shake it off soon enough-_ click- _ **Yaaaawwwn**_!

"Uhg it's way too early for this show right now" A man rolled of his bed midwhile giving a little scratch on the back of head. As he finished pulling his arm through the sleeve of his robe, he then pulled up the blinds to let in the sun, scaring off a few of the birds off the lawn in the process leaving the resounding chirps, tweets, and cries of pi-dovess...wait...what was that last one...oh well… "Ugh… I just can't shake these cobwebs outta my head, maybe some fresh air will do me some good…"

Opening the kitchen sliding door leading to the backyard and grimacing as a quick flash of sunlight causing him to look down and away from the harsh morning light causing him to see a particular sight at first he thought was ball, but as he got closer he saw what it truly was, an egg. Looking around to see if there were any kind bird was around guarding it. Seeing as there was not a single creature to be seen or heard he got closer to get a better look, only to see an egg of size and color that as far he could tell was never seen before. As he got right next to it he placed a hand on its side he could feel only a slight warmth from it and… "My God! It's alive!"

And with no creature nearby to care it...it probably wouldn't even last the day without anything to keep it warm. So picking up the large brown and white egg and wrapping the sides of his robe and holding it close to his chest, he whispered to it, "Don't worry little guy, I'll take care of ya."

 **And that's my start to something I like to call Poke'Earth Verse, and I hope to see it inspire more like it. Now while I do believe I did alright on the spelling if anyone should find something let me know. And please give me your honest thoughts about the start of my little(massive) AU story.**

 **Goldenfox444 Out!**


End file.
